Glowing
by love4Naomily
Summary: Takes place after the sad ending of episode 3x10 This is what I want to kind of happen. Title and inspiration came from the song 'Glowing' by The Script


AN: I hope this happens. I don't have enough courage to continue 'Dealing with the Past' right now.

Inspired by the song 'Glowing' by The Script

* * *

_Never gonna stop 'til the clock stops tickin'  
Never gonna quit 'til my legs stop kickin'  
I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (yeah)  
No I'm never givin' up 'til my heart stops beatin'  
Never lettin' go 'til my lungs stop breathing  
I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (yeah)_

_No, I and we don't even know where we're going_  
_But I'm sitting with you and I'm glowing (ooh)_

* * *

Lauren said she wasn't happy. Now Bo was drunk at the clubhouse by herself. She would never tell anybody, but she was crying staring at a small box of Lauren's stuff. She couldn't believe it, Lauren wasn't happy, Bo knew she had to do something.

* * *

At the Dal Lauren was drunkenly mumbling to Dyson sitting next to her.

"Do you think she really loves me?" Lauren slurred, her blurred vision not letting her see the sad smile on Dyson's face.

"She does, she loves you more than she ever loved me." Dyson replied in all honesty.

"Then, why did she kiss Tamsin?"

"Bo is very confusing, sometimes you have to listen to her."

"I didn't let her explain. I've had enough for awhile." Lauren frowned. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't go alone."

* * *

Walking into her quiet apartment, Lauren saw that all the markings that were on her ceiling were torn down, and replaced with roses.

"It's beautiful." Lauren spoke out, out of her drunken haze, now with a pain growing in her head.

Looking across the room she saw a note, picking it up to read it.

_Lauren,_

_I know you don't want to hear from me, but I really do love you. I'm going to show you just how much. _

_I hope you like the roses, dark red and white, love and commitment._

_I wanted to show you how beautiful you are to me, I'm starting with this, but it isn't half as beautiful as you are._

_Be sure to check your room to, I left a surprise._

_Love you, Bo_

Walking up the stairs, Lauren followed the path of rose petals going up to the edge of her bed. She saw another note.

_I'll never stop trying to get you back, it's not possible to stop loving you._

Under the note was a small rectangular box, opening it Lauren found a bracelet. It was gold with an emerald and a saphire stone alternating every turn in the braided chain.

Slipping it on her wrist Lauren changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. Drifting off to sleep, knowing she couldn't stop loving her. Bo was her one true love.

* * *

Waking up at 3 in the afternoon to find 5 missed phone calls and 3 texts, all from Bo.

_You are beautiful -XOXO Bo_

_I miss you-XOXO Bo_

_Please take me back-XOXO Bo_

She hadn't left any voice mails, but Lauren knew they needed to talk. It may take a while, but she wants them to work.

The last few weeks were very crazy and Lauren knew Bo had some major things to do, but she really needed to say something about Tamsin. Lauren couldn't remember the last time she slapped someone, and she felt happy she did it yesterday.

Going to the Dal Lauren had planned on a few drinks and then Bo would show up later.

Bo had already been at the Dal, planning on having another few roses there if Lauren decided to have another drink.

Lauren walked into the Dal to see a smile on Bo's face as she walked around the room placing roses on the walls.

"It's beautiful." Lauren whispered.

Bo jumped, but turned around to see Lauren and said, "Not half as beautiful as you."

Lauren just smiled and sat down at the bar, turning the bracelet she was still wearing.

"Do you like it?" Bo sat down next to her.

"It's not half as beautiful as you, but I love it." Lauren hid her face as she smiled shyly.

"Hey, thats my line, but it's so true. I could never compare your beauty to anything in the world. You are the most beautiful, understanding, trust worthy, kind, caring, and I could go on for days, you are the best person I know.

I know I haven't been the best girlfriend the past few weeks, but I want to change that. Give me another chance and I will show you just how much you mean to me. I can make you happy, I know I can. Please, I can't lose you, I've never felt this way, I know I was ment to be with you for the rest of my life. So," Bo stood up and knelt on the floor. "I'm going to put myself out there, Lauren Lewis, you mean the world to me. Will you do me the honor... of becoming my wife... Forever?" Bo held out a gold ring with matching stones to the one in Lauren's bracelet.

"I-I." Lauren stood, an overwhelming sense of love filling her heart. She didn't know if she was ready, but listening to everything Bo had just said had made her fall more in love. "I... Y-Yes." Lauren could just barely choke out before pulling Bo up into a passionate kiss.

"I never thought I could be this happy." Bo whispered out, resting her forehead against Lauren's as the ended their kiss.

"I don't think I could ever stop loving you. I know you can change, please try to show me." Lauren pleaded.

"Always." Bo replied, placing another kiss on Lauren's lips then carrying her out of the Dal and itno her car.

* * *

AN: I hope this isn't a piece of shit. I'm tired and I'm avoiding the new episode, sorry.

I want some prompts to get rid of my sad Doccubus Feels, HELP!


End file.
